onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah the white princess
Sarah is a young girl with knowledge in navigating and medical terms. She is said to be the daughter of ex-admiral Kuzan and an yet unknown mother. The training with Mihawk and the meeting with Raime made her a strong, faithful swordmaiden. She also ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi as she found it after Monet's death. Appearance Sarah has very bright blond hair, darkblue eyes and tanned skin, which puts her into a strong contrast looking at her captain and lover. She also has a marcant heart tatoo under her left eye and a golden earring in her left ear. The young women usually wears bright blouses combined with a white, pink or black dress and a dark coat. On top she wears high black leather boots. On warm islands she misses the coat and wears tighter blouses, what Raime does appreciate but also don't, as she has a very pleasing body, but he isn't the only one enjoying the sight on it. She is also often seen with sunglasses on the beach. If the clima is colder, she doesn't have to worry, as she is a snow human. Personality Sarah has multiple sides on her. For one she is a strong and rebelilous girl, but she can also be very vulnerable or unpredictable cruelsome and brutal. So she destroyed an entire city with a blizzard because someonw touched her bottom. Unusually for a swordswoman she doesn't believes into fate, as the white Princess thinks that everyone has his own life in his own hands. She is a passionate painter and has various motives hanging in her cabin on the Apocalypse. But Sarah also has a diabolical and sadistic side that even attacks her fellow crewmates and can only be tamed by her beloved Raime. Relationships Friends and Allies Blackflame-Pirates Sarah is very loyal towards Raime as his vice-captain and as his lover. She often argues with Wrath as he is afraid of her due to her demonic side, especially if Raime is absent. War likes her very much, as she dresses his wounds if his experimantal weapons have disfunctions. But most of the time aboard she spends with painting art or navigating their routes. Strawhats She has a neutral relationship with modt of them except for Luffy and Zoro. In her opinion, Luffy's behaviour is really cute and reminds her of her young-died brother. Zoro on the other hand is her nemesis, as he was the first swordsman besides Raime that was able to defeat her. It is her secret wish to take revenge on him by either killing him, or hurting him so bad that he will never again be able to fight, which emphasizes her ruthless side. Family Parents There are lots of rumors that former Marine-admiral Aokiji is her father, as he was the one that gave her in Mihawk's custody. It is not known who her mother is. Raime The two spent their youth together and developed deep feelings for each other, as they both are orphans raised by Juracule Mihawk and therefore very formidable swordfighters. The two's first kiss was in the night after the big war around Marine Ford, which was tainted into blood-red moonlight. He also is the only one that can break through to her real, calm personality, when her emotions overwhelm her. Powers & Abilities Sarah has a highly analytic intellect and can somehow feel if someone lies on her or her friends. She has a deep understanding of flora and fauna as she studied the books in Mihawk's castle and can paint wonderful paintings. Her fighting abilities on the other hand stand in a gross contrast to her other abilities. Yuki Yuki no Mi She is a logia-user, but like Raime she doesn't use her devil powers in swordfights. With her devil powers she can create control and turn her body into snow. She used her devil powers to create a kind of cold store in the Apocalypse to keep the crew's food stored cool and fresh. She learned to create snowstorms and even blizzards that can destroy a huge area. If Sarah gets angry, a light snowfall starts and the temprature slowly drops. She also learned to enhance her body with a non-visible layer of haki in warmer areas so she doesn't have to fear heat as much as Monet, even tho flames and hotter thinks still hurt her. Shīburadō Shīburadō is a sword from supreme grade. Like Yorū and Kokoryū the sword has a black blade. But since the blade got reinforced with seastones, the edge shines in the same crystaline blue as the sea. The guard has a skyblue pattern that resembles a seastar. With this beautiful blade Sarah is able to fight devil fruit users without worrying about their powers, as the seastone negates them. She is able to cut steel without Shīburadō even getting a scratch. If inforced with haki, she even can cut seastone like Dawn. Category:Swordsmen Category:Logia User Category:Pirates Category:Strawhat Allie